<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jacklyn Frost by AngelLyslion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236570">Jacklyn Frost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion'>AngelLyslion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), M/M, jacklyn Frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mini Fanfic sur les cinq légendes où Jack sera une femme. Et la fille adoptive de Sable et Pitch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E. Aster Bunnymund &amp; Jack Frost &amp; Nicholas St. North &amp; Sanderson Mansnoozie &amp; Toothiana, Jack Frost &amp; Pitch Black, Jack Frost &amp; Pitch Black &amp; Sanderson Mansnoozie, Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je suis Jacklyn, Jacklyn Frost, j'étais la fille adoptive de Pitch et Sable car il y a bien longtemps ils sortaient ensemble. Même si j'étais invisible auprès des mortels, que mes parents croyaient en moi me remplissait de bonheur et me faisaient sentir moins seule.<br/>Maintenant ? Retour à la case départ, la seule chose qui me réconforte et quand je vois le sable de mon père, toujours à la même heure et que dès que je touche il se transforme en mon animal fétiche : le dauphin.</p><p>Mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de mal allait se produire. J'essaye de me concentrer sur autre chose mais chaqu'une de mes pensées me ramène vers ce sentiment.</p><p>J'entends du bruit dans une allée non loin de ma position. Pour voir ce qui se mml. Je décide d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Je sais ce qui causera ma perte un jour est ma trop grande curiosité. <br/>Bunny ou comme moi je l'appele Kangourou dû à sa grande taille apparaît juste devant moi. Je sais que ce surnom le mets en rogne et j'adore l'embêter c'est même l'un des mes passe-temps favoris.</p><p>- Salut Kangourou ! Dis je avec une pointe d'amusement. <br/>- Jacklyn Frost dit il énervé <br/>- Toujours en colère contre moi dû au blizzard de 1968 ?<br/>Ce jour-là était quand mes parents adoptifs se sont séparés, j'étais en colère et j'avais perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs ce qui avait détruit la fête de pâques. <br/>- Oui mais je ne suis pas là pour ça aujourd'hui ! Emmener là ! En même pas une seconde je me retrouve dans un sac et emmener je ne sais où mais sûrement au pays du Père Noël. Une fois sortie de ce maudit sac. Je me retrouve face aux quatre légendes autrement dit Thoutiana alias la fée des dents ou Fée, Santa Klaus ou encore le Père Noël ou Nord, Le Marchand de Sable dit Sable ou mon père et le dernier bien évidemment Bunny.<br/>- Si vous êtes tous réunis ici c'est que j'ai dû faire une grosse bêtise ! <br/>Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je ne connais personne qui a été en présence des protecteurs des enfants en même temps et j'en conclu que j'ai du faire une bêtise ou à moins que les enfants sont en danger. <br/>- Non tu n'a rien fait Jacklyn et au contraire nous avons besoin de ton aide ! Pitch est de retour et il veut répondre ses cauchemar dans le monde ! <br/>- Désolé mais vous allez vous débrouiller sans moi, je n'affronterai pas mon père adoptif, même s'il n'était pas présent à mes côtés depuis bien longtemps. Et au fait j'ai adoré la balade. Être jetée dans un sac puis ensuite téléporter ici, quel plaisir ! <br/>- ça c'était mon idée ! S'exclame Nord fier de lui ne remarquant même pas que je l'ai dit avec sacarsme.<br/>- Je vous l'avez bien dit qu'elle nous aiderai pas ! Elle est trop égoïste pour penser aux autres ! <br/>- Moi égoïste, très loin de là ! Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui c'est passé ce lundi de pâques de 1968, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs car c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule depuis que j'ai eu mes pouvoirs. J'étais énervé et triste et mes sentiments ont pris le contrôle et ce qui a declanche ce blizzard ! Après cet éclat pendant au moins une bonne semaine je n'ai pas pu utiliser mes pouvoirs. Et je ne pouvais demander à personne de l'aide vu que je suis invisible aux yeux des mortels. Tu sais ce que cela fait d'être invisible par tous, pouvoir parler à personne ?<br/>-...<br/>- Bien sûr que non, car cela ne t'ai jamais arrivé ! Maintenant, je vais repartir d'où je viens et vous laissez vous débrouillez avec Pitch ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas mon combat ! <br/>- Jacklyn réfléchit bien à ce que tu fais ! <br/>- C'est tout bien réfléchi, je garde ma décision. La seule chose qui me fera changer d'avis c'est s'il s'en prend à Sable. Sur ceux bye !</p><p>Je sors par la fenêtre sans attendre leur réponse et retourne d'où je viens. J'ai bien vue le regard rempli de tristesse de mon père. Je savais bien qu'une fois que je les aurait aidé, je serai de nouveau toute seule.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deux jours se sont écoulé depuis mon voyage forcé au pays du Père Noël.<br/>À chaque secondes qui s'écoulent, j'ai peur que Pitch apparaisse et me force à le rejoindre. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à l'affronter. Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre surtout si les enfants sont en jeux. D'accord ils ne peuvent pas me voir malgré tout, je sais que j'en suis une d'enfant et je ne suis pas prête à perdre cette innocence. Même si eux veulent que je change, je ne le ferai jamais, je resterai la même quoi qu'il se passe. <br/>Les quatre légendes ne sont pas revenus me parler, j'en suis bien heureuse qu'ils se soient tenu loin de moi.</p><p>Je ferme les yeux et évite de penser à cet affrontement qui je sens va se terminer mal. <br/>Je me dirige vers ma ville (J'ai oublié le nom donc si quelqu'un l'a qui me le donne)<br/>Je la survole en apportant la neige avec moi. Et je vois que les légendes se battent avec Pitch. Je vois Pitch tirer une flèche sur Sable et il se retrouve englouti par le sable noir de mon traite de père. <br/>- NON !!! Je crie. <br/>- Tiens mais regardez qui voilà ! Ma très chère fille cela me fait plaisir de te revoir depuis tout ce temps ! <br/>- Plaisir non partagé ! <br/>- Tu blesses mon petit cœur, ma chérie ! <br/>- Tu n'as pas de cœur ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider dans ta conquête du monde ! Je serai resté neutre si tu n'avais pas tué Sable car ce qui se passe entre vous, je m'en moque un peu, vu que ce ne sont pas mes histoires ! <br/>- J'aurai parié que tu serai resté de mon côté, à ce que je vois, j'ai fais une grosse erreur ! Je ne peux pas réellement t'en vouloir tu as toujours été proche de Sable et toujours de son côté, cela ne me surprend même pas que tu te ranges de leur côté ! <br/>- Comme je te l'ai dis mais comme à ton habitude tu n'écoute jamais rien, je ne les aurais jamais rejoins si tu n'avais pas tuer Sable !</p><p>Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive à le repousser et merci aussi à ma légère perte de contrôle. J'étais épuisé et j'ai dû m'endormir car quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans un lit bien confortable et c'est à ce moment que je me rends vraiment compte et prend conscience que j'ai vraiment perdu mon père. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps et je me sens perde une fois de plus le contrôle de mes pouvoirs et tout gelé autour de moi.</p><p>J'essaie de me calmer comme mon père Sable me l'a appris quand j'apprenais à contrôler mes pouvoirs. La glace fond petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entièrement. Je m'écroule dans mon lit et je me rendors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quelques jours après ma crise se sont écoulées et nous voilà à pâques, le moment préféré de Bunny.</p><p>Après avoir gâchée pâque, que Bunny m'ai crié dessus et presque frappé je suis parti aussi vite que j'ai pu et je me suis exilée en Alaska. Je savais que si je perdais le contrôle rien de grave arriverai. Pitch m'avait tendu un piège et bien sûr, j'ai du tombé dedans la tête la première. <br/>Nous avons eu une longue conversation ou plutôt il a parlé et j'écoutais. Je ne sais plus ce qui disait vu que je ne l'avais pas écouté vu qu'il était ennuyant mais le seul moment où je l'ai écouté était vers la fin et il m'avait demandé de le rejoindre. J'avais refusé de le rejoindre, une fois de plus. Et je m'étais éloignée de lui. <br/>Ignorant totalement que Pitch prenait du pouvoirs et que les enfants à mon exception ne croyaient plus aux autres légendes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>